Ravage
This page is for the quiet, sneaky Decepticon Saboteur. For his more... "social" Shattered Glass counterpart, see Ravage (SG). Ravage operates best when he operates alone. He's a creature of the night and carries out most of his murderous mischief at that time. Often the other Decepticons have no idea where he is, but they know he's up to no good, so they don't mind. He is easily the craftiest of his comrades and is quick to devise deadly new strategies to be used against the Autobots. He tends to remain aloof from the others, but his deeds command their respect. He is an exceptionally efficient war machine. Ravage can hide his presence from others virtually completely. He can shield any electromagnetic radiation inside him from being detected by any monitoring devices. His walk is soundless. And he can disappear from sight in subdued light or shadows. He has his own monitoring devices in his nose module that give him a superior sense of smell, hearing and full-spectrum electromagnetic wave detection. He carries two low-radiation 1 megaton proton bombs, which he can fire over 3 miles distant or set in place with a timer. He is very sensitive to light and can be blinded by too much of it. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: More than Meets the Eye One of the original team of Decepticons that accompanied Megatron on the attack of the Ark spacecraft, Ravage was reformatted by Teletraan I as an audiocassette to better blend in for operations based on Earth. Ravage served loyally as a Decepticon spy. He was one of the first Transformers to have been encountered by a human, as workers investigating a destroyed power station fell afoul of Ravage who pounced upon them and frightened them away. Shortly thereafter, Ravage accompanied Soundwave on an infiltration mission to gather data from Teletraan I. Soundwave was discovered, and Ravage was captured in an energy net and held captive. The Decepticon spy figured into a disinformation plot hatched by the Autobots, who purposely leaked the presence of a rocket fuel depository in the outlying desert. In truth, there was no rocket base -- Autobot Hound projected a holographic illusion in the hopes of luring the Decepticons into a trap. The Autobots allowed Ravage to escape and report back to Megatron, who easily saw through the ruse. Heavy Metal War During Megatron's gladiatorial match with Optimus Prime, Ravage was let out to watch his master battle their nemesis. Soundwave also petted him. This would be cute if it wasn't creepy. Microbots During one of the Decepticons' many trips to South America, Ravage got to meet up with a real jaguar. Despite his resemblance, the non-robotic jaguar did not take kindly to Ravage's presence and engaged him in a "cat-fight." Ravage used his rocket boosters to scare away his living look-alike. Megatron's Master Plan During Megatron's attempt to convince the humans that the Decepticons were good and the Autobots were evil, Ravage was dispatched to track down Spike Witwicky when the human searched for evidence that would exonerate the Autobots. Cornering the flesh creature in a studio control room, Ravage had a door closed on him, was electrocuted by a control panel, and had a shelf filled with video cassettes pushed onto him. To make Ravage feel better, Soundwave took Ravage along with the other cassettes to a teen dance party, where Ravage was a big hit with the ladies. Child's Play Some time later, Ravage, along with Starscream, Thrust, and Soundwave, was transported to a planet with massive inhabitants, along with a group of Autobots, in a space bridge accident. The first creature they encountered, Aron, thought the Decepticons were toys. Ravage attempted to escape, but Aron's cat Nitro chased after Ravage like a mouse (how embarrassing). Aron put him with his pet hamster, Blooper, in his cage. Instead of immediately asserting his dominance by killing the beast, Ravage went and ran on the creature's exercise wheel. When captured by scientists, they attempted to dissect the Transformers, but Ravage was able to pick his locks and free the Decepticons, who hijacked the Autobots light beam to head back to Earth...and landed in a lake filled with alligators. That was a very bad day for Ravage. MUX History: Ravage stole the schematics and plans for the Weather Dominator from Destro, and gave those plans to Megatron. OOC Notes It is commonly believe that Ravage existed as an independent operative before allying himself with Soundwave. Logs /Posts 2011 March 30 - "Theft of Property" Soundwave and a few of his tapes attempt to steal Destro's plans for the Weather Dominator. Apr 29 - Contact at portal "Report begins: Portal in southwestern United States now claimed by the terrorist organization called Cobra. While scanning the portal's energy output, I observed Autobot Lodestone in combat with human jet. The Autobot outmatched the jet easily. Also present was human child Daniel Witwicky. Lodestone shielded him, but was sufficiently distracted by the battle that I was able to move in. Human agent of GI Joe intervened. I defended my catch, but Lodestone attacked me. . I was forced to abandon my catch. Data on portal and readings on all local entities available. Report ends." December 28 - "Guilt Trip" Ravage stops by to inform Starscream of recent events. 2015 * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" - Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? 2016 *May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. Alternate Universes Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World alternative future, Ravage is dead, killed by Blaster. Players Ravage was played by sydneygb from 2011 until 2015. In 2015 he was taken over by MightyShoxy, although he is still available for application. Category:available References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Saboteurs Category:Spies Category:Transformers